xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon:Xiaolin Showdown: Rise of The Heylin Seed
Xiaolin Showdown: Rise of The Heylin Seed '''is a fanon series written by Fire Girl125. It is the sequel to '''Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge. Plot A few months after the Xiaolin Monks defeated Chase Young and Hannibal Bean, they settled back into every day life at the Xiaolin Temple. However, Chase Young isn't done trying to destroy the Xiaolin Monks, and once again recruits Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean to steal the dangerous Heylin Seed and unleash it's power. But when Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean's plan goes awry, they go to the Xiaolin Temple and ask the Xiaolin Monks to team up with them to take out the Heylin Seed once and for all. But evil and good develop speed bumps along the way when Jack finds out he's more powerful than he thought, Raimundo's vindictive brother teams up with the Heylin Seed out of jealousy, and Kimiko finds she can't control her recently acquired Dragon Fire abilities, which forces her to make a tough decision regarding her future with the Xiaolin monks. Chapters # Devising A New Plan '- ''Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean come up with a plan to destroy the Xiaolin Monks. Meanwhile, the monks deal with new changes at the Xiaolin Temple, beginning with the newfound relationship between Kimiko and Raimundo. '' # 'An Unwise Wager '- ''When the Xiaolin Monks and Jack Spicer look for the Komori Sword, Raimundo and Jack are locked in a Xiaolin Showdown, but Omi ends up making an unwise move when Jack pressures Raimundo into wagering the Heylin Seed. # 'Unleashing The Heylin Seed '- Chase Young, Hannibal Bean and Jack's plan goes awry when the Heylin Seed decides to work alone, and threatens to destroy the three evil doers. This forces Chase Young to go to the Xiaolin Temple and align a truce with the monks, who are skeptical about the alliance. '' # 'The Truth About Dashi '- ''Omi and Clay take advantage of Jack when he wishes to prove to Hannibal and Chase Young that he can be a successful villain, and as punishment, they must stay behind when Dojo announces another Shen Gong Wu sighting. However, they use this time to ask Chase Young about Grand Master Dashi's fight against the Heylin Seed, only to become disappointed with a startling revelation. '' # 'Estranged '- ''Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo and Jack travel to Rio, where they find out the Heylin Seed is responsible for a recent crime spree. Kimiko, Dojo and Jack also come face-to-face with Raimundo's estranged brother, who has resentment over Raimundo being the chosen one. '' # 'There She Goes - ''As the monks try to uncover who is the missing Dragon of Metal, Kimiko receives troubling news from her father, and realizes her emotions are linked to her Dragon Fire abilities. Afraid that her anger will get the better of her and cause her to enter that deadly state, she makes a rash decision which worries the other monks.'' # The Dragon of Metal '- ''Jack, Dojo and Raimundo's journey to Tokyo to bring Kimiko home is put on hold when Katnappe confronts Jack about unleashing the Heylin Seed. After a fight with Katnappe, Dojo and Raimundo realize who the true Dragon of Metal is. In the midst of it, they find out the real reason Kimiko ran off. # 'Back In Time '- Still upset with how Grand Master Dashi died, Omi decides to travel back in time to prevent the Heylin Seed from killing Grand Master Dashi, and recruits Chase Young, Clay and Hannibal Bean in doing so. But his plan backfires when he not only changes the past, but the future. '' # 'The Root of All Evil - ''In an effort to get on Raimundo's good side, Grand Master Dashi guides Raimundo into using the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope so he can find out why Kimiko is suddenly evil. Omi and Grand Master Dashi find out who was killed 1500 years ago since Omi prevented Grand Master Dashi's death, and Omi struggles to earn Raimundo's forgiveness. '' # The Fire Within Me - ''Mr. Tohomiko and Raimundo work together as they aim to bring Kimiko back from the dark side. Mr. Tohomiko uses this time to realize just how much of a fit Raimundo is for his daughter. Chase Young begrudgingly trains Jack as the Dragon of Metal, where they along with Omi, Grand Master Dashi, Hannibal and Clay uncover how to stop The Heylin Seed once and for all. '' # 'TBA - ' Characters Xiaolin Monks * '''Raimundo Pedrosa (voiced by Tom Kenny): '''The Shoku Warrior and Team Leader of the Xiaolin Monks. As Team Leader, he protects his teammates from evil, but is prone to thinking with his heart over his head. He's the one that agrees to Chase Young, Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer teaming up with the Xiaolin and he later develops a "frenemy relationship with Jack. He is in a relationship with Kimiko Tohomiko. * '''Omi (voiced by Tara Strong): '''The Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Omi continuously tries to prove he should be a Shoku Warrior like Raimundo, but his ego continuously gets in the way. Despite Omi's ego, he has a big heart and truly cares for his teammates and to an extent for the Heylin. Omi slowly forms a "frenemy" relationship with Chase Young. Omi's running gag is his inability to speak slang. * '''Kimiko Tohomiko (voiced by Grey DeLisle): '''The Shoku Warrior and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Kimiko struggles with her Dragon Fire abilities which is linked to her emotions, which ends up being triggered when her father decides that Kimiko must marry someone of higher class in order to inherit the Tohomiko Electronics company. With Kimiko fearing she can't control her emotions, she later quits being a Xiaolin Dragon which puts her at great risk when the Heylin Seed wants to recruit her for his plans to take over the world. She later joins the Heylin Seed's team in an alternate universe after Omi prevents Grand Master Dashi's death. She is in a relationship with Raimundo Pedrosa. * '''Clay Bailey (voiced by Jeff Bennett): '''The Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. Clay tends to take a slow and steady approach, as opposed to his teammates who rush into the moment. While he's initially reluctant to having the Heylin team up with the Xiaolin, both he and Omi learn valuable information which ends up helping the monks in taking down the Heylin Seed once and for all. * '''Master Fung (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): '''The Xiaolin Master and the teacher to the Xiaolin Monks. While at times he may seem stern towards the monks, he cares for them and will do anything to keep them safe from harm. Master Fung also acts as the voice of reason to Kimiko, who quickly loses confidence in herself. * '''Dojo (voiced by Wayne Knight): '''The guardian dragon of the Xiaolin temple and locator of the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo is also the monks method of transportation to getting the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo tends to be old fashioned as he is wary of two monks showing romantic affection (this in part having to do with Kimiko being the first female monk the temple's ever had). However, he is supportive of the monks and will do whatever he can to help them. * '''Grand Master Dashi (voiced by Tom Kenny): '''The legendary Xiaolin Dragon and the only one to defeat Wuya in a Xiaolin Showdown. Dashi is also the creator of the Shen Gong Wu and was the originator of the Dragon Fire. Omi was informed about Grand Master Dashi's death by Chase Young which prompted Omi to go back in time and save Dashi from the Heylin Seed. However, saving Dashi has repercussions on the future, as Dashi never honed the Dragon Fire and as a result it leads to the Heylin Seed dehumanizing Kimiko and gaining control of her powerful abilities. Dashi's prevented death also led to the death of Master Monk Guan in the alternate reality. Heylin * '''Jack Spicer (voiced by Danny Cooksey): '''Jack is a self-proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" although he's considered the laughing stock of the Heylin. After the Heylin Seed is able to double-cross Jack, Chase Young and Hannibal, Jack goes to the temple and is able to convince the monks to work with them to destroy the seed. Despite being evil, Jack shows he has some good in him and even develops a "frenemy" relationship with Raimundo. Jack later finds out he is the Dragon of Metal after a fight with Katnappe. * '''Chase Young (voiced by Jason Mardsen): '''Chase Young was a renegade Xiaolin monk turned evil in exchange for superhuman strength and immortality. In a second attempt to defeat the Xiaolin monks, Chase Young attempts to use the Heylin Seed in his quest to rid the world of good. However, when the Heylin Seed double-crosses him, he is forced to work with the Xiaolin to destroy the Heylin Seed once and for all. Chase Young overtime develops a "frenemy" relationship with Omi, even going as far as telling him what he knows about the seed. * '''Hannibal Roy Bean (voiced by Tom Kenny): '''Hannibal Bean could easily be considered one of the most powerful forces of the Heylin. While Hannibal and Chase Young don't usually see eye-to-eye, they do team up to destroy the Xiaolin monks, only to have it backfire. Hannibal reluctantly works with the monks to stop the Heylin Seed, despite him not garnering any friendships with them. * '''Heylin Seed (Gigi): '''The Heylin Seed is a powerful French plan, and is considered the main antagonist. Nicknamed Gigi by Jack Spicer, he double-crosses Chase Young, Hannibal and Jack and goes on a rampage to destroy the world. The Heylin Seed's plans also include Kimiko, who has yet to master her Dragon Fire abilities, and Raimundo's jealous young brother, who plans to seek revenge on Raimundo. * '''Katnappe (voiced by Jennifer Hale): '''Katnappe is a minor villain who's only plan is to live in luxury with her cats. She shows up in Tokyo incredibly irate with Jack Spicer, since he was the one who planted the Heylin Seed and is the reason Jack ends up activating his element. Katnappe later teams up with the monks and Jack to stop the seed since the seed destroyed her luxurious home. * '''Enrique Pedrosa (voiced by Tom Kenny): '''Raimundo's estranged younger brother who he, Kimiko, Dojo and Jack meet in Rio while retrieving the Rainbow Star Shen Gong Wu. Enrique voices disdain and jealousy towards Raimundo, who left his family to join the Xiaolin Temple. As a result, of Raimundo leaving, the Pedrosa family circus soon fails and Enrique decides to become the family Robin Hood. However, when Raimundo thwarts his attempt to steal from an old woman, he becomes irate and later teams up with the Heylin Seed in an attempt to rid of Raimundo permanently. Enrique also has visible attraction towards Kimiko, although he is unaware Kimiko is in a relationship with his brother. Neutral * '''Toshiro Tohomiko (voiced by Jeff Bennett): '''Toshiro Tohomiko is Kimiko's father and the CEO of Tohomiko Electronics. Toshiro cares for his daughter, but he and Kimiko's relationship is somewhat strained due to the fact he wants Kimiko to marry someone of class in order to rightfully inherit Tohomiko Electronics when he passes. Due to this, he ignores Kimiko's best efforts in mentioning that she's in love with Raimundo. Despite liking the Xiaolin monks, Toshiro doesn't approve of any of the Xiaolin boys as a romantic partner for Kimiko, which angers her to the point where she accidentally activates her Dragon Fire abilities. Locations ''Xiaolin Showdown: Rise of The Heylin Seed '' can be found on Fanfiction.net To contact the author, please go to their Tumblr page Category:Fanon Category:Stories (fanon)